Mosquito bites
by Rain and Storm
Summary: During a sleepover Ichiru tells an interesting story. Zero is more than embarrassed while Kaname seems to love the story.


They were gathered in the Moon Dorms it was a request _likely an order_ from Kuran Yuki formerly known as Cross Yuki. She had organized a sleepover saying that it was such an amazing idea and stuff like that. The nobles did now want to do that however they ended up accepting Kaname's glare said it all. The poor pureblood could not say no to her sister and although when he first heard such a stupid idea he just wanted to bite his sister and thus drain her nonsense away. Nevertheless the vampire calmed down and with a forced smile he agreed. So if he had to deal with such a thing his inner circle had to do it as well. After all the nobles pledged to follow him forever did not they?

The good luck is that despite her idiocy it appeared that Yuki had a little and let's just say a little of intelligence in that little brain of hers. Well luckily for Kaname the girl invited_ forced_ the Kiryuu twins to come. That meant one thing: Zero was going to be in the sleepover and Kaname was more than happy. Lucky him at least he was going to enjoy that thing. Poor Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend she had not another choice but to accept the invitation. And so they ended up doing the sleepover, gathered in the common room of the moon dorms.

Hanabusa Aido was the happiest along with Yuki. Heck he even brought a teddy bear wearing a vampire costume, it was one of his favorite possessions suspiciously Akatsuki gave him when he was younger. He was wearing a turquoise pajama with cute little clouds. Shiki and Rima seemed to combine their PJs. They were wearing blue shorts while Senri had pocky illustrations in various colors, Rima had umbrellas and rain drops. Senri's shirt was white with a print saying pocky's lover while Rima's tank had an anime girl with an umbrella. Ruka opted to wear a floral nightie while Kain decided to use his gray pants and red hoodie. Yuki had a pink nightgown and Yori a yellow one. Kaname was wearing his usual white pants and black silk shirt with the top buttons open. Takuma wore a white pajama with a happy faces pattern and finally the infamous Kiryuu twins: Ichiru was wearing a black hoodie printed with bones and white pants while Zero had a gray hoodie with skulls and black pants.

Kaname smiled internally when he saw Zero's PJs he looked so cute wearing that though the pureblood prefer him naked. Zero on the other hand was really angry he really wanted to wear his hoodie with the saying **I hate vampires** however both Ichiru and Yuki forbade him to use said item. Yuki had told him that it would be very rude and Ichiru said something about not trendy and some stuff like that. Zero rolled his eyes at the both wondering when in hell Ichiru became a fashionista.

They started with the event and all the nobles looked pretty bored even Aidou was falling asleep. At the sight of this the pureblood princess sigh in defeat however an idea crossed to her mind and smiled.

"All right I say we tell horror stories" Yuki suggested but that idea was voted out because none of the vampires wanted to act like children. Yuki sighed once again in defeat and was about to propose another idea but Ichiru cut her off.

"I have a very interesting story" He said with an evil grin

"Ichiru-kun, we do not want to hear of your unrequited love with Shizuka-sama" Takuma said and the younger Kiryuu glared.

"I was not talking about that" Ichiru pouted and glared at the blonde. "It's a story about Zero-nii" At the mention of the ex-human's name Kaname became pretty interested.

"And why would we want to hear a story of level E" Ruka said, earning a warning glance from the two purebloods and a murderous look from the hunter.

"Oi!" Zero glared at his twin "How can you think such a thing "Zero scolded his younger brother. He knew his sister was up to something. Kaname smiled and broke in "Oh come on Kiryuu-kun, I bet this will be a very interesting story" The brunette smirked.

"Shut up Kuran!" Zero shouted while searching for his bloody rose gun yet that had been in his room."

"How you dare!" Hanabusa was about to attack the ex-human but Akatsuki stopped him.

"Okay so I'll start with the soty" Ichiru commented with a mischievous smile.

_Flashback_

_It was a mission day for the Kiryuu family. The new parents had to leave their children at home because they were too young to go to missions and they did not want to expose their children. Cross had offered to babysit the twins but the parents were not sure about that therefore Toga ended up accepting the job. It was not like he did not like the idea but he had to take care of the twins and also his new recent apprentice Kaito Takamiya. Having two children of three years and one of five was not a pleasant thing._

_The Kiryuu left the house since the morning and they left notes about the food for the twins and Ichiru's medications. Toga spent the morning training with Kaito while the twins watched from the porch. The little twins watched with curious eyes the experienced hunter and his young apprentice. Ichiru was clinging to his brother side, cheeks slightly flushed and lips curving a slight smile. _

_They spent the afternoon outside it was spring so Toga did not have to worry about Ichiru getting sick. After their meal the kids were ready to take their nap and Toga expected a fight but surprisingly the Twins agreed to go to sleep. Kaito on the other hand was still wide awake and wanted to play for a while but Toga denied him. _

_"Toga-san pease wead us a stowy" Ichiru asked shyly. The little ones were sitting on the bed a blanket covering part of their faces and wide lilac eyes looking expectantly at the hunter. The hunter sighed and nodded. They handed a book to the man and he took it. Toga raised an eyebrow when he got sight of the book. It was a children's book written by the hunter association and explained the origin of vampires and the hunters. Toga started reading the book as the twins looked at his future sensei Zero occasionally hid his face under the blanket while listening intently and Ichiru just closed his eyes. Kaito was pretty bored he wanted to play he did not want to have a nap besides he hated that book because it was for toddlers and he was a big boy though he was 5 years only. _

_"So vampiwes weally tuwn into bats?" Zero asked hesitantly as he clutched on his blanket._

_"Well sometimes they do" Toga replied and sigh when he noticed concern in the little boy's eyes "But we as a hunters have some tricks which help us to recognize quickly if a vampire is near" Little Zero nodded and closed his eyes he did not have to worry his hunter magic could help him to recognize if a vampire was near the house._

_Toga rolled his eyes at the book and let the boys sleep while he called Kaien. He did not want to cook and Kaien wanted to see the twins. With a smirk the hunter grabbed the phone and called the former hunter. _

_"Oi Zero!" Kaito called and shook violently the child. _

_"Go awayyy…" Zero whined and turned his body but Kaito kept playing with his hair. _

_"What?" Zero asked, his lilac eyes glaring daggers at the young brunette. _

_"Vampires can turned into mosquitoes" Kaito said and hid the grin when Zero shook his head "Yes that's true and vampires take opportunity because no one believes such thing can happen" The young hunter said his brown eyes looking with a serious expression. _

_"That's not twue!" Zero huffed _

_"It is true why you think people killed them" he asked and looked at the small boy intensely "Once they bit you they turn you into one of them" He almost laughed when he noticed Zero's comical expression. And suddenly the tears began to fall followed by sobs._

_Kaito started laughing and Toga entered the room "What it is Zero? Why are you crying did you get hurt?" The hunter asked as he took the child in his arms and checked for any injuries. He sighed in relief when he saw no sign of injuries. _

_"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the boy crying miserably and trying to wipe the tears away. _

_"Vampiwe bit meh and now 'm going to tuwn into a vampiwe" He let out a sob "I don't want to be a vampiwe!" He cried as it lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed a mosquito bite to the hunter _

_"Zero that's a…"_

_"Loot the moswquitow bit meh and now 'm a vampiwe" His lilac eyes filled with tears as Kaito kept laughing this was so funny._

_"Zero" The hunter stared at the boy's eyes and continued "Mosquito bites can't turn you into vampires" The hunter said as he threw a warning glance to Kaito_

_"Pwomise? "Zero asked as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes._

_"I promise Zero" The hunter said and smiled when he saw the boy closing his eyes._

_Flashback Ends_

Laughter filled the room as Ichiru finished his story. Hanabusa on the floor laughing freely followed by Yuki and Takuma, Ruka rolled her eyes at the display while Rima thought it was kind of cute. Kain did not what to think and Senri was fast asleep. Yori did not find it funny at all she was just surprised however giggled internally when she caught Zero's face.

The ex-human was deeply flushed and cursing under his breath. He was ready to kill his brother.

Kaname let out a chuckle and went closer to the hunter "Do not worry Kiryuu-kun, I think a flyswatter would make excellent company to Bloody Rose" he whispered in the ear of the hunter's ear ignoring the curses of the boy and the laughs filling the room.

* * *

**This time I tried to write something funny xD I hope you like it and depending on the reviews that you leave I may continue writing more embarrassing stories about Zero-rin or Kaname, or the nobles xD. **


End file.
